The News
by JessRose 06
Summary: Brennan is pregnant again... What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoys this story! I was just thinking and I'm like I really would think it would be awesome if Brennan was pregnant again. I know everyone writes about that but I really wanted to write about it too! Please review!

Chapter One

Brennan was at the lab examining some remains when she started not to feel good. This was the 5th time in a week. She decided to go lay down in her office for a while. As she lay there she started wondering if she was pregnant again since she kept feeling sick. Just as she was thinking about it Angela walked in. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela said. "I don't know… I think I might be pregnant again." "Oh my God… sweetie! We have to go get a pregnancy test right now! Come on!" "What about work?" "Oh, honey work can wait." After getting back from the pharmacy they went into the womens bathroom so Brennan could take the test. "How long do we have to wait?" "5 minutes." When the 5 minutes were up Brennan and Angela headed back into the bathroom. "What does it say?" Angela asked as Brennan looked down at the test. "Positive." "Oh sweetie! Congratulations!" "Thanks.. What do you think Booth will say?" "Oh, I think he'll be thrilled." "Be thrilled about what?" Cam asked as she walked into the bathroom. "Nothing" Brennan and Angela said at the same time. "Really?" Cam said as she gave them a look. "Well… I'm pregnant again." "Congratulations Dr. Brennan!" said Cam. "Thanks Cam… can you check to make sure it's not a false positive before I tell Booth?" "Of course." "I'll have the results in about an hour." Brennan decided to go back to the remains until Cam had the results.

As much as Brennan tried to concentrate on the Bones in front of her she couldn't stop thinking about how Booth and Christine would react. After sitting there staring at the bones for another 15 minutes Cam finally came back with the results. "It was positive… you really are pregnant." Said Cam. "Okay, thank you.. I think I am just going to go get Christine from daycare and go home early." Brennan said as she took off her lab coat as she headed towards her office. When Brennan got to the daycare she told the director that she was taking Christine home early. Then, she picked up Christine and as she headed out towards the car she said "Mommy has news to tell Daddy so we are going to go home early and wait for him."

Two hours later Christine was asleep and Brennan was sitting on the couch when Booth got home. "Hey Bones! Your home early!" "Yeah, I decided to come home early today." She was going to tell him, but she got too nervous. "Do you want to go to the diner tonight for dinner?" said Booth. "Sure, I don't feel like cooking tonight." Said Brennan. "I am going to change and then we can go." Said Booth. "Okay, I will go get Christine ready."

Booth, Brennan and Christine sat down at the diner. Booth decided to get his usual of a burger, fries and pie. Brennan decided to get a veggie burger and fries. As they ate they talked about work and what they were going to do over the weekend. When they finished eating they decided to walk around for a while since Christine was in her stroller. Brennan was trying to get up the courage to tell Booth her news the whole walk. Then, she finally stopped him and she realized that they were at the same corner they stopped at when she told him she was pregnant with Christine. "Booth… I have to tell you something." "What is it Bones? Is something wrong?" "No nothing is wrong I just have some news." "What is it!?" asked Booth. "I'm pregnant" "Really!?" said Booth smiling that same smile as last time. "Yes really" "Are you happy?" asked Brennan? "Not just happy… thrilled! This is amazing!"

Should I do another chapter? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate all of you guys reviewing because it helps me fix the mistakes in my stories and gives me new ideas. In this chapter Booth and Brennan will be telling Parker…. Thanks to FaithinBones for that idea!

Chapter Two

It was two days after Brennan told Booth her news, and they were both thrilled. Parker was coming this weekend and they were going to tell him when he arrived.

"Bones wake up! Parker is going to be here in an hour!"

"No, just a few more minutes!"

"Come on Bones… aren't you excited to tell him?"

"Of course..why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You and Christine go get ready and I will start cooking breakfast."

"Okay, Love you"

"Love you too Bones" Booth said as he smiled.

As Booth headed downstairs Brennan got up and got dressed and then went into Christine's room and got her ready. Half an hour later she walked downstairs and saw that Booth was making pancakes and cutting up fruit. She stuck Christine in her high chair and walked up to where Booth was standing and hugged him.

"That looks good Booth"

"Thanks Bones… it will be ready in a few minutes."

Brennan sat down at the table and started to "read" the newspaper she was really thinking about the baby and how people were going to react when they told them. Then, Booth sat down.

"You look deep in thought there Bones…"

"Yeah… just thinking about the baby. When do you think we should tell everyone?"

"I don't know… maybe tonight since we will have already told Parker."

"Angela and Cam already know too."

"How did they find out?"

"Well, Angela noticed that I wasn't feeling well and she told me to take a pregnancy test, and then I asked Cam if she would make sure it wasn't a false positive."

"Ohh.. should we just have everyone…."

Booth was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He got up to answer it knowing it was Parker and Rebecca. Booth opened the door he was greeted by Parker screaming

"Dad!"

"Hey buddy! How are you?"

"Awesome!"

Booth smiled. As Parker ran into the house he stood at the door and talked to Rebecca.

"Thanks for bringing him Rebecca"

"Your welcome. Tell Temperance I said hello. "

"Okay, bye Rebecca"

"Bye Seeley."

Booth shut the door and headed back into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Bones, Parker and Christine sitting at the table.

"So Parker what do you want to do today?"

"Can we go to the diner and get milkshakes?"

"Sure! Is that okay with you Bones?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Okay! Parker go put your stuff in your room and then we will go."

Parker headed upstairs and Booth turned back to Bones…

"Should we tell him at the diner" asked Booth.

"Sure, I think he will be happy."

They were sitting at the diner and their milkshakes had just arrived when they decided to break the new to Parker.

"So Parker, we have something to tell you"

"What is it? Am I in trouble?"

"No of course not."

"Okay, so what is it?"

"Welllll…. You are going to have another little brother or sister!"

"Really?! That's awesome!"

"So your excited?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Booth and Brennan both gave each other relived looks.

Please Review!


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Guys, I am really sorry I haven't updated like I said but I am having serious writer's block right now. If anyone has any suggestions on what I should write for the next chapter let me know! I could use some ideas!


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am sooo sorry I didn't update earlier! It's been a crazy week and I had three projects to do for school. Anyways, here is the next chapter…Enjoy! Reviews are welcome! The more I get the more I write! Also, for the purpose of this story Pops and Max are friends.**

Brennan walked into the lab and sighed in content. "Just a nice normal day in the lab" she said to herself. Or so she thought.

It was about halfway through the day and Brennan was on the platform examining the bones from the latest case. When all of a sudden, she heard a loud boom and Hodgins scream. Instantly she dropped to the ground as all the lab alarms went off. She heard Cam screaming and running towards the sound over the deafening noise of the alarms. Then, a couple of seconds later Cam was running in the other direction towards the nearest phone. She decided to get up and see what was going on. She ran towards Cam and heard her on the phone with emergency dispatchers. Cam hung up and told Brennan that Hodgins was conducting an experiment and there was a fire and Hodgins has some injuries. She said this all in a calm tone but in her head she was panicking. At that moment fire fighters in haz-mat suits ran in and Cam pointed them in the right direction. Cam and Brennan followed.

"Everyone get away! You could inhale the toxic fumes!" Yelled the fire fighters. Cam and Brennan got as far away as they could. Hodgins was being wheeled out on a stretcher. One of the fire fighters walked up to them and said "The fire is out but there are some toxic fumes. Everyone in here will be quarantined until you can be tested to make sure you did not inhale the fumes." Brennan sighed and thought about Booth and how she was supposed to meet him so they could go tell pops and Max.

"I hope you guys can keep yourselves busy you are quarantined for the next 24 hours until we get the blood tests back." Said one of the EMT's who showed up at the scene.

Brennan than remembered about the baby and wondered if the fumes would effect it. She looked at Cam and mouthed "What about the baby?"

Cam went wide eyed. Brennan than quickly pulled the EMT aside and whispered "I am a couple weeks pregnant will this affect my baby? "

"No, it shouldn't. If you have any symptoms like worse nausea then usual pregnancy nausea and you get very dizzy call us. Then, you should be worried."

"Okay thank you."

A few minutes later the EMTs left and Brennan, Angela, Cam and the squinterns met at the platform to figure out what to do for the night. "First thing first" Cam said "call everyone and let them know. I am going to call Michelle, Dr. Brennan call Booth, Angela call your Dad to get Michael from daycare and squints go call whoever you need to call."

Then, as they were heading off in opposite directions they heard a shot. They all turned and looked at the doors to see Booth who just shot the glass. "He must have heard about it over the police scanner in his car." Mused Brennan then he came running in…

"BONES! Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, were fine Booth, you don't need to worry."

As this interaction all the squints turned and Angela and Cam stared wide eyed. Then, Booth and Brennan realized their mistake.

"Baby!?" All the squints said at once.

Thanks for reading! Sorry to leave you with that cliff hanger! I will hopefully update tomorrow! Right now I want to keep writing because of that cliff hanger sooo :) Reviews are welcome! ***Sorry for the bad grammar…. I wrote this kind of in a hurry!


	5. Sadly, another Author's Note :(

**Hey everyone, I know you will be disappointed when you see that this is just an author's note… I just wanted to let everyone know that I am not abandoning this story! School has been so stressful the past 2 weeks and I haven't found time to update at all. This story has been on my mind the past two weeks and I have ideas for the next chapter or two… I am going to try and update this weekend! I apologize for not updating and I hope to update soon! If I don't get to update I am going on vacation soon so I will most definitely have time to type a couple chapters! Depending on if I have Wi-Fi or not I will be able to post them! Again, I'm sorry I haven't had time to update! **


	6. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: First off, I'd like to apologize in the very long delay in getting a new chapter up. School has just been crazy stressful and I can never find time to write. I** **am currently on vacation so I'm hoping to get a chapter or two up for both of my stories. I am going to try and not leave you with any cliffhangers because when I go back to school I am having second semester mid-terms and I will be busy studying. Please review and leave your thoughts. They encourage me to write… especially the positive ones! :) Enjoy!**

"_Baby?!" All the squints said at once. _

Brennan and Booth kept staring at each other with shocked looks. Then suddenly, Booth turns to face the squints.

"Okay, you squints listen up! What you heard was correct… Bones is pregnant again." Said Booth.

They all just stared at Booth, mouths agape. Then Daisy screeched when the news finally sunk in.

"DR. BRENNAN! THAT'S AMAZING! CONGRATULATIONS! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL LANCE!"

"NO!" Yelled Booth

"You cannot tell Sweets yet. We want to tell him personally."

After this interaction went on all the squints came out of their shock and were offering congrats and such. Then Cam seemed to spring to life and scolded Booth for coming into the lab while they were quarantined.

"Seeley Booth, I can't believe you shot the glass again like while some government lackies locked us in here to solve that case. Now you are stuck in here too until tomorrow." Said Cam.

"Well, first off don't call me Seeley, Camille" Booth said with a smirk on his face. "I had to make sure Bones was okay. And to check on my people like last time. Oh, and I AM NOT A GOVERNMENT LACKEY!"

"Well, we are your people so I can see why you were concerned, but you did not need to shoot the glass again and get stuck here." Said Cam, choosing to ignore the thing about being a government lackey.

"I don't mind too much. How long do we have to stay here?" Asked Booth.

"twenty-four hours." Said Cam.

"Well… what can we do to pass the time?" Asked Booth

**Okay, okay… I said I wasn't going to leave you with any cliffhangers and this is an extremely short chapter. I apologize. It is 10:30 where I am and I am tired so I had to stop. I plan to update in the next 2 days, so you don't have to wait long. Please review… it really does motivate me to write! I love seeing my email full of them! Thanks for reading, and I apologize again for the short chapter and cliffhanger. **


	7. Hiatus Note :(

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.**

**Author's note: Okay, guys I sincerely apologize for not updating. School is still crazy. I can never find time to update. Because of this, I decided to go on hiatus until JUNE 13****TH**** 2013. School ends for me then, and I'd rather go on hiatus then let you guys think I am gonna come out with another chapter soon. Again, I apologize and I will see you June 13****th****! (: **


	8. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'M BACK! :) Sorry about going on hiatus… school was crazy. But now that's done and I am bored so I should be updating regularly. Although I said I'd be back the 13****th**** I had to find my muse again… it ran off into the depths of my imagination. But, I'm back! Please review and let me know what you think! Also, is anyone interested in being my beta? **

_"Well… what can we do to pass the time?" Asked Booth_

"We are in the middle of a case so we can work on that. I don't know what you can do though Booth." Said Cam.

"I can find something…" Said Booth.

Everyone headed back towards their work. Brennan, Cam and Daisy headed back to the platform, Hodgins to the ooky room, and Angela back to her office. Booth didn't know what to do with himself so he decided to go back up on the platform. After a while everyone got tired of Booth looking over their shoulders as they worked so Cam sent him to go talk to Angela.

"Hey Ang" Said Booth

"Hey G-Man… what's up?" Asked Angela

"Not much… just going a little stir crazy in here." Said Booth.

"Ohh… I know the feeling. You can watch me do this reconstruction if you want."

Just as Booth was about to reply everyone heard a crackle of thunder, and it started to pour.

"I didn't know it was supposed to rain today." Said Booth.

"It wasn't" replied Angela.

Just as Angela said that all the lights in the lab went off and they were drenched in pitch blackness.

"Nobody move!" Yelled Cam. "Wait until the emergency lights go on… I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Wow, this just gets so much better… first we are all quarantined and now we have no power…Great!" said Booth.

Booth and Angela headed out from her office and into the main area of the lab. Although they had emergency lights installed after the last incident, they are only in the central area of the lab. Wendell are the only ones excited at the prospect of working in the lab with no electricity. They looked at each other in excitement.

"This is just like the time we had that big blizzard! This is great! Do we still have potatoes?" said Wendell as he rubbed his hands together. He was thinking of the prospect of creating electricity with potatoes like last time.

While Wendell got to work on potato electricity everyone else was worrying about what they were going to do for the next twenty-four hours stuck in the lab with no electricity.

_Five Hours Later _

"I can't take this any longer! How do they expect us to stay here with no electricity!" said Booth.

"I don't know, but we are here so we have to make the best of it" said Brennan as she turned back to her paperwork.

A few minutes after their conversation they heard someone trying to push the lab doors open, so they ran over to see what was going on. It was one of the fire-fighters!

"Hello everyone, I've come with news about the fumes" said the firefighter.

"So what is it?!" said Booth eagerly.

"Well….."

**And that's a wrap. Review if you would like me to continue. I'm really starting to lose my muse for this story but I'm not going to abandon it. Please review and let me know what you think about that chapter… I'm not feeling 100% confident about it! Also, I should be updating The Perfect? Family in the next few days! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I've gotten many+ reviews about not posting author's notes as chapters but I feel bad not updating and just like disappearing off the face of the earth. That's why I do it. If you guys would like I will delete this before I post the next chapter. Anyways the reason why I posted this is to let you know that I will be posting pretty sporadically throughout the summer. I have the time but my muse just likes to not give me any ideas on what to write about. So I said about weekly chapters before in **_**The News**_** but my muse is just ugghhh. So don't expect regular chapters I will try and post when I can! Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I really appreciate it! Even though I am a terrible poster of chapters and I don't exactly deserve them sometimes. **


End file.
